


A King's Ransom

by KagsTsukftw



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Romance, How Do I Tag, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:02:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 18,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27895012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KagsTsukftw/pseuds/KagsTsukftw
Summary: "For the last time Your Highness it is not actually dating, it's a competition. And for the record I would make it your most expensive date ever if we did go a real date. But trust me, that would never happen."Except Yachi grew tired of it all. She decided since they had mutual goals, just like they would on court, that they would manage just fine.She set up the date and time for the double date with her and Yamaguchi. It would be their first trial run and with her mind made up there was no denying her.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 44
Kudos: 160





	1. How it began

**Author's Note:**

> This one will be a slow burn. 
> 
> Onward

Tsukishima was late joining them in the courtyard where the five third years had decided to have lunch on the unseasonably warm spring day. It had felt like their last year of high-school had just started, yet it seemed to be going fast, too fast. The warmer weather already hinting of the coming summer.  
"Blackened another heart Stingyshima?" Hinata's typically huge grin lit up his eyes and face as he teased the taller teammate who sat down with a sigh. They were all aware that Tsukishima had been detained by yet another confession frrom one of his many admirers.  
Normally the blond blocker would snap back a witty response but today he frowned.  
"You'd think they would have gotten the idea by now that I just don't have the time." He sighed again, clearly frustrated. "Who has the time for dating when we have entrance exams, practice and matches?" He shook his head and prepared to focus on his bento.  
"Kageyama says the same thing, minus the exams part. Except he can never find a way to convince them he's not interested and ends up going on a bunch of confusing dates." Hinata supplied in between chews. It was a habit that he was well aware bothered Tsukishima. But Tsukishima had looked up from his own food and was looking at Kageyama with surprise.  
"You?" His eyes had narrowed on Kageyama. "You go on dates?"  
But the only response was a shrug. Kageyama hadn't even looked up from his bread. Tsukishima knew this was a definite sign that he was avoiding something.  
Although Tsukishima would never admit it, he had grown quite familiar with these four lunch partners and like any good blocker he had become particularly skilled in reading them. If pressed, he would claim it was out of necessity that he had become especially skilled in the bizarre language of the recalcitrant, socially inept, black haired setter in front of him. Shifty Kageyama was hiding something.  
A thought came to Tsukishima.  
"Wait, do you go on dates with ALL of them?" Kageyama had about as many admirers approach him as Tsukishima did and it should be impossible to consider going on that many dates. Except this was Kageyama. He was always the exception in any normal circumstance.  
Kageyama had looked up then, "No, of course not." He'd snarled, blue eyes flashing defensively.  
"Yes, he does." Hinata said at the same time, still not stopping his chewing.  
Tsukishima looked at Kageyama incredulously, knowing the real answer was probably a mix of their answers. Even if Kageyama went on half the dates it was likely very time consuming and expensive.  
"When do you even have the time?" Tsukishima could not picture an awkwardly oblivious Kageyama on a date, much less frequent dates that could interfere with volleyball.  
Hinata sniggered, "He doesn't. He messes up the days and times often or forgets and just doesn't show up."  
Tsukushima looked over at Yachi and Yamaguchi for support but they were still engrossed in some last minute alterations to a class project that was due soon.  
Tsukishima turned back when Hinata contined. "One time he showed up and two of his dates were there at the same time."  
Kageyama scowled when Tsukishima began laughing. This finally got the attention of the other two and Tsukishima filled them in on the reason for his amusement.  
"Why don't you just tell them you're not interested?" Yachi asked quietly.  
If there was a leader in their unusual group it was Yachi. None of the four males were able to oppose her as she was usually the voice of reason whenever the incompatible parts of their very different personalities inevitably clashed. Hinata and Yamaguchi were a little awed at this power, Kageyama took her every word as gospel and even Tsukishima regarded her with fondness.  
Kageyama's scowl became a small pout. "I do. But some of them don't seem to accept that as an answer."  
"Out of curiosity Kageyama, what exactly do you say when they confess?" Yamaguchi was also gentle with his questioning, but Tsukishima was fooled by none of it. Yamaguchi was somehow thrilled at this news instead of amused by it.  
"Thank you, but I'm not interested."  
They were confused. No one questioned that those blunt words were likely verbatim. Kageyama was usually direct and brutally honest. Instead they were questioning how that response turned into dates. Clearly there was more to it that they were missing.  
"I don't get what they see in you two anyway. You both barely even talk to anyone except us or the team." Hinata was looking between his blond and black haired teammates who strategically sat the furthest they could from each other. "Plus Kageyama you're weird with most people and Tsukki you're salty with everyone."  
"Clearly it's because we are not shrimp height." Tsukishima duly responded.  
Hinata stuck his food covered tongue out at Tsukishima but he only curled his lips in disgust and looked away from the spiker.  
"It's probably gotten worse lately because of the upcoming Crowning Crow competition." Yachi said solemnly, a look of sympathy on her face as she surveyed them.  
"What's that?" Hinata asked excitedly. If it was a competition then he would sign up. Especially if there was a chance to beat Kageyama.  
It was Yamaguchi who answered as neither Kageyama nor Tsukishima looked interested and Yachi was looking at them with disappointment at their lack of observation of things outside of volleyball. The posters had been up on every notice board at school for at least a week.  
"It's an old competition they are restarting. The winner becomes the reigning senior couple, gets a two page spread in the yearbook and a recommendation to their school of choice. Since our team has been doing so well, they not only started the competition again to raise school spirit but they are also going to give the winning couple a surprise at the crowning ceremony. They haven't said what it is yet and everyone's guesses have been getting wilder by the day."  
"It's probably just a dinner date at some cheesy restaurant." Tsukishima volunteered.  
"Oh, if it's at the Grand Foi that would be great!" Hinata exclaimed, excited at the idea of a free meal at his favorite restaurant.  
Kageyama had nodded in agreement but Tsukishima had rolled his eyes.  
"Well that is definitely the cheesiest restaurant, so you might be right."  
Hinata was about to protest when Yachi reigned them in. "You've forgetten that I've said things will get worse with the competition."  
"Why?" Kageyama asked with his usual brevity.  
"Because you're the senior members on the volleyball team and that notoriety will be a commodity. So expect even more confessions." Yachi said it matter-of-factly but Kageyama was still unimpressed.  
"I'll just tell them no."  
"That work out for you well in the past King?" Tsukishima smirked.  
Kageyama scowled back at him but Hinata interrupted.  
"She's right! That means I will be getting confessions too."  
"You already get confessions Shrimp." Tsukishima raised an eyebrow at Hinata who was probably the most outgoing person in their school.  
"But if I meet even more people then I can definitely find the right person who will help me win it all!" He pumped a fist in the air.  
"That's not... nice." Kageyama frowned at Hinata, not liking the idea of trying to get an advantage by using other people's feelings.  
"Oh no, it's ok in this case. The competition is mandatory and people are usually cutthroat, no hard feelings, just strategy." Yamaguchi clarified.  
"This all sounds not great. Yamaguchi, care to be my partner for the competition?" Tsukishima asked easily. The two of them had a long standing history of pairing up in situations like this, he wasn't concerned.  
Yamaguchi looked bashful. "Actually Yachi and I already signed up. We're going to win." He sent a side eye to Hinata at this declaration and the orange haired spiker stuck a thankfully clear tongue out at him.  
"Don't even bother asking me Kageyama. I'm going to beat all of you," Hinata pointedly looked at Yamaguchi before turning back to Kageyama, "but you especially."  
Kageyama only shrugged again and it was Tsukishima who sighed.  
"I don't have time for this." He protested.  
"You and Kageyama could always partner up." Yachi suggested reluctantly as even she doubted this was a good idea. Everyone else looked soured at the words except Kageyama who just said, "No."  
Normally Tsukishima would have been the first to agree with dismissing this idea but Kageyama's immediate, decisive response irked him.  
"Of course the King wouldn't stoop so low as to partner with a commoner."  
"Just ask a second year." Kageyama advised, he had long since given up on telling Tsukishima not to call him King.  
"He can't, the members of the couple have to be from the same year. I'd chose wisely though. The first date challenge is supposed to be easy but then they get harder." Yamaguchi volunteered some more information but Kageyama had moved on to his milk and had clearly lost all interest. "The easy prizes are ok but the later prizes are really something. There's a signed volleyball from the national team and a fossil imprint."  
"Yachi is there anyone you recommend I partner with?" Tsukishima asked after a moment.  
"The more I think about it the more you two would make a good team. You have the brains and strategy, he has instinct and stamina. Plus you know each other so no real dating expectations will interfere and announcing you're partners will stop, or at least slow the confessions."  
"No." Kageyama stated again.  
"What is you problem King?" Tsukishima really was annoyed at his immediate certainty and had blurted out the question despite himself.  
"I'm not dating you." Kageyama stated.  
"It won't be actually dating! We will be going on date challenges to win things."  
"Ask Hinata." The black haired setter said as he nibbled on his straw.  
"Like hell. You can at least see the same things I do at our height." Tsukishima had no idea why he was arguing for something he also wasn't interested in but the subject had gotten under his skin.  
"He can crawl through small spaces." Kageyama offered.  
"Exactly what kind of challenges are you imagining we will be doing? Cave exploration?" Tsukishima was looking at the setter with quickly growing annoyance.  
Yachi stepped in, "Kageyama other than the more obvious reasons is there another reason you don't want to partner up with him?"  
"I'm tired of going on dates. Plus this jerk would probably only want to do expensive things just because he could."  
"For the last time Your Highness it is not actually dating, it's a competition. And for the record I would make it your most expensive date ever if we did go a real date. But trust me, that would never happen."  
Except Yachi grew tired of it all. She decided since they had mutual goals, just like they would on court, that they would manage just fine.  
She set up the date and time for the double date with her and Yamaguchi. It would be their first trial run and with her mind made up there was no denying her.


	2. Lace and silver linings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The problem with long legs on a double date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Never let it be said that procrastination is not some of the best incentive for writing.
> 
> There are so many other things I need to be doing lol.
> 
> Onwards

The cafe was cute, not too big, not too small but definitely not new. White washed floor boards creaked as they followed the hostess to their reserved seat.  
She took their scarves and coats and Yachi slid into a booth and indicated Kageyama sit opposite to her, which he did, his signature scowl unchanged from the time he met them at the train station. He looked particularly striking despite his simple untucked long sleeved white shirt and dark jeans, his always intense blue eyes seeming to stand out with the unfamiliar brightness of his top.   
Yachi had a similar aesthetic, except her shirt was partly tucked in and her boots came to just below her knees.   
The green haired server who sat next to her wore a grey sweater and trousers and opposite to him Tsukishima towered over them, reluctant to sit next to Kageyama.  
Yachi had to admit the two were an attractive pair. Tsukishima's light blond curls looked softer with his cashmere sweater vest over a cream shirt and khaki pants and if it wasn't for his frown the couple opposite to her could have been models in any magazine. She was proud that her team looked the part, but why wasn't Tsukishima sitting?  
"There's no way we can fit comfortably on the same side. The seat's too small." He said stiffly.  
Kageyama's long legs were stretched in front of him as much as he could without invading Yachi's foot space, but his knees were still slightly wide as they would have touched the table otherwise. Tsukishima would be in a similar position if he sat, their knees would connect.  
"The waitress is coming." Was all Yachi responded and Tsukishima hummed his displeasure as he folded himself into the booth, his taller knees much further apart than his neighbor's and definitely aligning with Kageyama's.  
They were handed ornate menus and informed of specials that Tsukishima completely missed, his focus instead on the uncomfortable length of his leg and thigh that felt like it was being burned by Kageyama's contact. He gritted his teeth and made himself look at the menu.  
Beside him Kageyama shifted, impossibly trying to make some space between them. His discomfort made Tsukishima feel better and he made his decision with the menu and folded the offending paper and put it back down on the table. Someone had taken the time to make the edges look like lace and had written everything with silver calligraphy.   
"So what is good here Kageyama?" Yachi asked happily, still looking at the menu.  
Kageyama sighed in defeat at the proximity he couldn't fix and looked at the menu as well. He gave some suggestions and when everyone else had put their menus down Tsukishima questioned him.  
"Is this one of your date spots King?"  
"Yes." He answered simply.  
"That explains it." Tsukishima grumbled.  
"Explains what?" Kageyama countered, immediately on the defensive.  
"The tiny booths and overdone menus." Tsukishima pointed at the lace edging.  
"Most of my dates aren't Yeti sized and appreciate the details. It's not my fault you're a bear with no taste." Kageyama's eyes flashed. Tsukishima squared his shoulders.  
Yamaguchi cleared his throat. "Seriously? We haven't even sat for five minutes and you two are starting a fight."  
The pair looked sufficiently chastised at the rebuke and everyone was quiet as they took turns giving the waitress their orders.  
"Okay, normally this is the easy part of the competition. You have to at least act like a couple on a date. But we are also going to go over some of the beginner challenges they've done in the past just to get a feel of how long things will take, how we work together and how we could improve." Yachi was in manager mode, the other three only nodded.  
It was a disaster.   
The challenges should have been simple. They included things like feeding each other within a time limit, napkin folding with an arm crossed over the partner and salt and pepper roulette.   
Yachi had to throw up arms in defeat as the two opposite to her started on yet another bout of verbal sparring that she knew would eventually lead to the inevitable shoulder wrestling. They had already made several scenes and the waitstaff were definitely looking at them warily. The only upside was that there weren't that many customers in yet as they had purposely chosen an off peak time.  
"I give up." She said, leaning her elbows onto the table to try to get the attention of the two who were now so caught up in the argument that they their faces were very close to each other.  
Yamaguchi tapped her arm and pulled her back, amusement in his eyes as he shook his head at her. She sent him a questioning look.   
He shrugged one shoulder and spoke softly, not that the other two were listening to anything but each other.  
"They kind of look like a couple. A dysfunctional one but an intimate one."  
Yachi leaned back and took in the oblivious duo who were indeed unaware of just how close they had moved to each other.   
She considered. They had fought the entire time but they had actually completed each of the challenges, sometimes faster than she and Yamaguchi did. She looked over at Yamaguchi and they both shrugged.


	3. Fire and Ice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Consequences

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just writing itself at this point. Laundry can wait....  
> Also no proof reading is happening here whatsoever. Just free writing. Good luck!
> 
> Onwards

Tsukishima and Kageyama refused any further dates together outside of the competition, double or otherwise. There had been unforseen consequences from their one practice date.   
Yachi had made them take a photo that day. Tsukishima leaning against a rounded post of the cafe, one knee bent to adjust his height lower so he could be even with Kageyama's height. Kageyama had leant on the other side of the same whitewashed post. They both had their arms crossed and looked as if they were leaning towards each other without them actually touching at all. It was the perfect photo to enter them into the competition if not a perfect depiction of their actual relationship. Fire and ice, blue and yellow.  
Yamaguchi had thought Yachi a genius, her talent unsuprising as she was already so good with all their club promotional posters. Also when she had told them not to smile the brooding faces had worked. Really, should volleyball not work out they could easily go into modeling.   
If the competition was only on looking like the perfect couple the disastrous pair could win, but since that wasn't the case she was confident that she and Yamaguchi were going to succeed. They both had their eyes on a particular prize and they were determined to win it. She didn't mind her friends winning what they wanted too along the way though, she and Yamaguchi had a strategy after all.  
However the fallout from that one photo posted on the main entry bulletin board had been unexpected. The entire school had collectively lost its mind. Everyone was abuzz with the idea of the volleyball power couple and arguments ensued over whether they were to be called Kagetsuki or Tsukikage. They were suddenly doubly famous at school and paparazzi level eyes tracked them wherever they went.  
Today the five friends had to resort to eating lunch on the blustery roof of the science lab in order to escape from scrutiny. The weak sun didn't offer much warmth but the higher than usual edges of the reinforced outer half walls provided enough protection from the chill spring winds when they sat down.  
Kageyama lay on his back, a hand over his eyes to block out the light above him. Even his teachers were noticing him more and he had not been dealing well with the change in atmosphere in his classes. There was absolutely no more sleeping in class for him, and he was tired.   
Tsukishima actually sat next to him, albeit at least a good five feet away, but still, he was next to him. The other three sat in a semi circle with them, they were all unusually quiet. As the known friends of the famous couple they had also been targeted.   
Tsukishima kicked one of Kageyama's slippered foot with his own. "This is all your fault." Kageyama didn't respond to the incorrect claim except for an "Oi, that hurt." And Tsukishima surprisingly did not repeat the action. He knew if anyone was to blame for this farce it was him, he was the one who let pride make Kageyama of all people his partner for this silly competition. Well, the prizes were good, but the competition itself was silly. He sighed, it wasn't that silly. The whole school was excited. If school spirit had been the goal it was actually already a success.   
"Well on the upside I bet you aren't getting anymore confessions." Hinata offered, he was eating his meal unusually slowly.  
"Are you?" Yamaguchi asked into the hung silence where only the rattling of some remnant leaves from the long past fall had been breaking the quiet.  
Tsukishima shook his head and Kageyama offered a brief "None."  
"Is there any chance we can change partners?" Kageyama asked into the resumed quiet.  
Tsukishima answered. "No, I checked. Also the dumb volleyball you want is at day thirteen of the competition, the fossil I want is at day eleven." Silence again.  
Back when things had just seemed like a bad idea they had agreed to stay on in the competition until they each won the prize they wanted. Both had been confident in this happening. Both had been clueless of the cost.  
"Elise was an excellent choice as a partner." Yachi offered a dejected Hinata. Elise was the highly sought captain of the swim team who was also expected to be their valedictorian for next year's graduation. She was the best partner Hinata could have possibly hoped for.  
"Yeah but we don't stand a chance of winning the last part. The Crowned Crows are voted on by the school. No way we can beat those two." He angled his chin at the it couple.   
Kageyama's deep breathing suggested he was asleep so Tsukishima decided misery did not need company in this particular situation and offered information to the tangerine haired spiker.   
"We won't be entering in any of the dates past day thirteen."  
Hinata scrunched his face, his cheeks pinked by the wind making him look even younger than his height implied.   
"You can't do that. If you do that you forfeit any prizes you win."  
"Then we'll just purposely lose the next date after that." Tsukishima said dully.  
"Good luck with that. I think your fans may notice though."  
He was probably correct. Yamaguchi had shown him the various instagram pages that had already been created for him and Kageyama. Even scarier were the amount of followers. He sighed. "We'll figure something out."  
He continued to pick at his lunch, annoyed at Kageyama's lack of concern.  
He kicked the setter again, more gently this time.  
Kageyama turned his head to him, ebony hair cascading slowly until they hid the little of his eyes that had appeared.  
"Mmph...what?"  
"You realize we're going to have to pretend we actually don't hate each other." Tsukishima said baldly.  
"Don't hate you four eyes." Kageyama said sleepily. "Just never thought to date you." And he went back to sleep. There was no arguing that.


	4. Smoke, no fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We're warming up. Still just smoke though, no fire yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Onwards

Practice was initially a nightmare due to the sudden influx of supporters. Kageyama and Tsukishima weren't bothered by their new cheering squad, they had been to tournaments, but the first years had been distracted, especially by the occasional flash from a phone as some of the less tactful supporters took pictures to upload and share. Yachi eventually had to put up a sign that said practice was closed to everyone except club members.  
Their classes settled back almost to normal except that Kageyama was unable to sleep in his class anymore and he often spent most of his lunch dozing on the science lab roof. The five of them now routinely ate there as well.  
The other change was that Kageyama and Tsukishima had started walking home together everyday. Previously the two of them, along with Hinata and Yamaguchi, had gone to either Tsukishima's or Yamaguchi's house to study once or twice a week.   
But Yachi had given them additional homework, to practice some of the possible games together and learn more about each other. Apparently some of the games could include questions about the other person.   
So once Hinata and Kageyama finished their extra practice, Tsukishima either did his homework or joined them at his discretion, then the taller two left to Tsukishima's place. Hinata usually went home or to Yamaguchi's to study. He and Elise were to spend their entire Sundays working on their strategy. Tsukishima had vetoed that idea with Kageyama, saying he needed at least one day of the week where he didn't have to see him.  
Today they walked in their usual silence, Tsukishima wearing his headphones around his neck, Kageyama with his hands in his pocket.  
Kageyama sighed and Tsukishima looked over at him, one eyebrow raised.  
"What if we just bowed out?"  
Tsukishima shook his head, "Wouldn't change anything except we wouldn't be winning any signed ball or fossil. We'd still be treated like bugs under a microscope for at least a couple months. Might as well try to get something out of it."  
Kageyama mumbled something Tsukishima didn't hear.  
"What was that King?"  
"I want to stop and get some warm pork buns, I'm hungry." Kageyama grated out.  
Tsukishima blinked. He probably was hungry, having slept entirely through lunch today. He had developed almost permanent dark circles under his eyes.   
But so far this week he had just inhaled any of the food that Tsukishima's mother made for them. He frowned at Kageyama.  
"Do you not like my mother's cooking? You can tell me the truth, I won't get mad."  
Kageyama looked at him aghast.  
"Her food is amazing. What are you talking about?"  
Tsukishima's frown grew deeper.   
"Then why the sudden need to eat when we are only about ten minutes away from my house?"  
Kageyama sighed.  
"Maybe I just felt like eating pork buns."  
Tsukishima narrowed his eyes on the lowered head in front of him. No, that was not the real answer.  
"Try again King."  
Kageyama looked up, exasperated.  
Tsukishima was just as stubborn though and the two stood under a yellow streetlight quietly challenging each other.  
Finally Kageyama scowled.  
"I don't think I should be inconveniencing you or your Mom this much."  
"She was going to be cooking dinner anyway and you can clearly see she likes cooking. The more the merrier. Plus you always look like you enjoy her food. Trust me, you make her night."  
He continued walking and Kageyama joined him. "As for me, I like not having to do the dishes and this is a short term price to pay to get something I really want. I'm making you come to my house each time too. I'm not inconvenienced."


	5. Wonder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things taken for granted, things unsaid, things wondered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Getting there.   
> Think we're just about to catch fire ...or at least warm up.

"We're home." Tsukishima called out as he and Kageyama entered.  
It was only a week into their new normal but they had already developed a routine. Today they had been a little delayed by Kageyama's pork buns request though and  
Tsukishima's mother stepped out of the kitchen, a wide smile on her face.   
She had taken to Kageyama when they had met two years back despite his extremely polite deference that had almost looked like shyness. Tsukishima wondered. But now the two of them were very relaxed around each other, even had their own dynamic that didn't include him.  
When he had told her about the competition she had been more excited than Tsukishima had expected, even threatening to tell his terrible older brother before he had begged her not to. She had conceded but only if he promised to be nicer to Kageyama. He had agreed because his brother was a menace. If he found out Tsukishima would not have been surprised if he showed up to their study sessions and tried to coach them.  
"Welcome home. Wash up, dinner will be ready soon." She instructed and returned to the kitchen, humming along happily to the music she usually played while she cooked.  
Tsukishima arched an eyebrow and an I told you so look at Kageyama who rolled his eyes.   
Kageyama quickly showered and changed into clothes he had brought while Tsukishima helped his mother. Today as they switched and he passed Kageyama he also wondered what he and his mother talked about while he showered.  
He skipped drying his hair with the hairdryer, tomorrow he didn't have school and he usually let it dry on its own unless he had somewhere to go.  
When he arrived in the kitchen, a little earlier than usual he found them browsing music of all things.   
They turned when he arrived, his mother glancing briefly at his hair. Kageyama's eyes rested on it a little longer and Tsukishima had found himself running his hands self consciously through the damp curls.  
After dinner Kageyama usually washed the dishes, Tsukishima next to him as he dried them. Today Kageyama gave Tsukishima a pointed look at his assistance with a task he supposedly was happy not to do but Tsukishima had just sighed. They made quick work of it and after thanking her left Tsukishima's mother to her TV programs.  
The first part of their school homework time varied in length. Tsukishima usually finished his and then worked on helping Kageyama. If they were able to finish his then they started Yachi's homework. She had printed out a list of questions for them to review and a few games. So far this week, even with Kageyama forced to pay attention in class, they had only gotten to the questions twice. They had attempted the games once and that had quickly escalated to a teeth clenching argument, neither wanting to yell and alert Tsukishima's mother.   
Tonight when Tsukishima removed his headphones, the signal that he was done with his homework, he found Kageyama asleep on the desk, his head on his hands, eyelashes fanning his cheeks.  
Tsukishima reached out to shake him awake and stopped. The dark circles were still visible around under his eyes. Who knew not being able to sleep in class would do all that? He decided to let him sleep a little longer and if he was still sleepy when he got back he'd just send him home. No sense in forcing the studying when it had been a long week.  
Tsukishima sat down on the other end of the couch from his mother and she looked at him with a familiar arched eyebrow.  
"He's asleep." Tsukishima shrugged.   
"Hmmm, well I imagine he's pretty tired by the time he usually gets back home. If he gets up as early as you do then he probably is a little sleep deprived."  
Tsukishima didn't reply and scowled at the tv once his mother was distracted again by her show coming back on.   
He realized he was angry. Kageyama had never said anything. They had spent the past week staying up very late and when Kageyama left Tsukishima usually went straight to bed, so tired he fell asleep almost immediately. He had not considered that Kageyama still had at least another twenty minute of brisk walking or jogging before he got home. And knowing Kageyama he was definitely still getting up very early to go on his run and early morning practice with Hinata. He wanted to go shake him awake and yell at him.   
"Are you ok?" His mother was looking at him.  
"Yeah. I think I'll go wake him up and send him home."   
"Ok." She said, still looking a little concerned. Tsukishima ran up to his room.  
Kageyama never stayed over, his excuse that he got up too early. Tsukishima ground his teeth. He looked down at the sleeping Kageyama and wondered.


	6. Warming confusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where exactly is home?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warming up some more

Tsukishima knuckled his forehead, as if forcefully removing the lines of his frown would ease his mind. He reached for Kageyama's shoulder and shook him. The setter mumbled sleepily before opening his eyes and finally remembering where he was offered a raspy, "Mmph, sorry, fell asleep."  
Tsukishima sighed, releasing all his anger.  
"I could see that," he said wryly.  
Kageyama sat up slowly and Tsukishima winced when he began rubbing his bruised eyes.  
"Come on, let's go." Tsukishima said briskly.  
"Where?" Kageyama stopped mid rub, confused at the order.  
"Home."  
He was more confused. "You're home already." He even looked around.  
"Your home! Come on, get up, pack your things, let's go."  
Kageyama started doing as he was instructed, mumbling under his breath. Tsukishima was not fond of this habit.  
"Can't hear you when you mumble King. What did you say?"  
"Why are we going to my home? We can just study here."  
Tsukishima pressed his head again. "Just hurry up."  
After saying his goodbyes to Tsukishima's mother Kageyama had familiarly walked to the front door but he stopped after taking off his slippers. Tsukishima was almost fully layered for the spring night, already zipping up his jacket.  
"What are you doing?" Kageyama hissed softly, trying for his voice not to be heard over the TV.  
Tsukishima had no qualms about his reply being heard though. "I'm walking you home, you're barely awake."  
"I'm very awake!" Kageyama hissed again but Tsukishima gave him a knowing look. It had taken Kageyama this long to figure out why Tsukishima was going to his home.  
"What's that? Can't hear you! I keep telling you not to mumble." Tsukishima was fully dressed by the time he was done with this performance.  
Kageyama still hadn't finished putting on his shoes and Tsukishima smirked at him. "Come on, let's go." He said more evenly, repeating his earlier words.  
Kageyama looked at him suspiciously.  
"I don't nee-"  
"I told you already once today it's not inconvenient at all, plus you've been the one coming to my place each time." Tsukishima's voice hardened and he looked really angry. Kageyama was confused again, this time at the sudden anger, but he didn't want them to fight in front of Tsukishima's mother and he let it go. For now.  
They stepped outside and Tsukishima felt all the warmth leave his body. The temperature had dropped significantly. He was glad he wore his gloves and scarf. He glanced at Kageyama who was barely recognizable with his beanie pulled down low on his head and the hood of his sweatshirt up over it.  
They didn't speak, it was too cold and Tsukishima was trying to pay attention to landmarks which looked different in the dark. They set off at a brisk pace but at the first intersection Kageyama hesitated. Tsukishima, guessing he was going to tell him he didn't need to be walked home again, just continued walking in the direction of Kageyama's house and the setter made a frustrated growl but followed him.  
At Tsukishima's pace it took them twenty five minutes to get there. Although they did stop one more time at another intersection where Kageyama had insisted they needed to go straight and Tsukishima had pointed out that if they went that way they would have to walk around the entire park. Kageyama had grudgingly relented. If Tsukishima was right he wasn't going to let him know about it.  
"You're crazy." Kageyama finally said as they stood awkwardly in front of his driveway.  
They had warmed up with their walk but Tsukishima was rubbing his ears that ached with the wind.  
"You're the crazy one doing this every night. Why didn't you say something?"  
"Say something about what?" Kageyama really did not like being this confused and Tsukishima had been relentless tonight.  
"About walking home so late King." Tsukishima's voice rose a liitle in frustration.  
"How else was I supposed to get home? Besides, now you have to walk home even later, so who's crazy now?" Kageyama's voice also increased slightly.  
"Well we don't have school tomorrow and I won't be getting up at some stupid early time in the morning just to run or practice." His voice had risen even louder. Too loud.  
They fell silent.  
"You just walked me home." Kageyama sounded amused.  
Tsukishima raised an eyebrow.  
"Almost like a real date." He continued to needle.  
"Not even close." Tsukishima rolled his eyes.  
"You won't get lost though?"  
"Unlike you I pay attention to where I'm going." Tsukishima drawled.  
"Well don't get sick." Kageyama scowled at him.  
Tsukishima rolled his eyes again, "I'm going home" and he began to turn away but Kageyama caught the sleeve of his jacket.  
"Um...I..."  
"Dont hurt yourself King. I got it, stop making a big deal about everything."  
Kageyama dropped his hand and froze at this observation, clearly considering if he had been behaving abnormally.  
He tilted his head and frowned, coming to some decision, he was now scanning Tsukishima's hair and face. Tsukishima had to fight the sudden urge to run his hand through his hair. It was surely a mess from the wind and not having blow dryed it earlier.  
Kageyama was quick, so before he could stop him Tsukishima felt the woolen cloth of a beanie being pulled onto his head and over his ears.  
"What the hell King? That's gross."  
"I washed my hair earlier." He said it matter-of-factly but Tsukishima hadn't missed the small pout.  
"That's beside the point."  
"Fine, freeze your ears off to make that point then. I'm going in." And he began walking away. "Thanks." Kageyama mumbled loudly without looking back.  
"Whatever, anything for the King." Tsukishima turned as well and started the walk back to his home, feeling surprisingly warm despite the ongoing cold.


	7. Familiarity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Familiarity breeds more than contempt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Onwards

Tsukishima dropped the stapled sheaf of papers on Kageyama's stomach as he passed the supine setter. He could tell he wasn't sleeping yet.  
"Oi!" Kageyama complained but didn't move.  
Tsukshima sat down right next to him but only Yamaguchi blinked. Yachi and Hinata were animatedly discussing strategies. They had been this intense for at least the last fifteen minutes and Yamaguchi had already been fully entertained watching and listening to them while he ate. But this development was entertaining too.  
"Is that why you're late? What is it?" Yamaguchi inquired.  
"Cheat sheets, for all intents." Tsukishima answered, quickly opening his food to try to make up for lost time.  
That got everyone's attention.  
Kageyama moved his arm off his eyes and lifted his head up a little to look down at the fluttering pages that were still on him.  
He dropped his head back down and looked over at Tsukishima, a question in his eyes before they were covered again by his hair.  
Hinata asked it. "What! No fair! Who gave you those?"  
"My English teacher. She's an alumni and had won the competition in the past." He took a small bite of his food, chewed and swallowed. "I think she is pro Tsukikage."  
"Kagetsukki", Kageyama quickly mumbled next to him, but if Tsukishima heard he ignored him.  
"Is it games or questions?" Kageyama asked him, his head still turned towards him.  
Tsukishima shook his head, although he was unsure if the blocker could see him through his hair.  
"It's strategies. She said she couldn't give specific games, but she detailed when to favor time management over speed depending on the type of game. How the points are weighted so we could still win a prize with enough points even if we didn't beat the game. Things like that."  
Hinata whistled. "That's still unfair."  
"So you don't want a copy?" Tsukishima raised an eyebrow at him.  
The spiker grabbed the papers off of Kageyama and he and Yachi immediately began to read through them.  
Yamaguchi wanted to look at the papers as well but he didn't think he could match their current level of enthusiasm.  
"Are we really allowed to have this though?" Yamaguchi mused.  
Tsukishima shrugged. "She gave it to me in the teacher's lounge and most of the other teachers were there."  
"Seems like you both already have the teacher's votes for the final part then."  
Kageyama groaned, turning his head forward and covering his eyes with his arm again.  
"They won't leave me alone in class now. I feel like I'm being punished for something but I don't know what I did."  
"They're probably making sure you have at least passing grades, in case they have to give you a recommendation." Tsukishima suggested, mocking amusement in his voice.  
Kageyama sighed, apparently too tired to attempt a response and within a few minutes he was asleep.   
"How are your homework sessions going? Thought you would have killed each other at least two or three times by now." Yamaguchi inquired as he took off his jacket. The wind had died down and the sun seemed stronger in the cloudless sky.  
Tsukishima shrugged. "We mostly do regular homework actually. We got to Yachi's notes maybe twice so far and tried a game once, but that didn't end well."  
"Hmm. I don't mean to add to the pressure of the school body and the teachers wanting you both to win, but that doesn't seem to be nearly enough." Tsukishima looked at his best friend, scowled because he was right, and went back to eating his food.

It was for that reason and that reason only that he and Kageyama met the next Sunday. Their last free day before the competition that upcoming week.   
They would have strategized at Tsukishima's place but his brother was home. He had found out about the competition and was fixated on Kageyama. No amount of explanations that he and Kageyama were just partners for the competition appeared to be heard. He had kept smiling a scary half smile and followed Tsukishima around the house, repeatedly asking if he needed advice and giving him incorrect updates about himself and Kageyama that people had posted on social media.  
So they met at Kageyama's.

Kageyama opened the door looking distracted. "You're early." He said by way of greeting, leaving the door open and disappearing within.   
Tsukishima let himself in, bemused that he so was used to this that if Kageyama had acted like a normal host he would have been surprised, and suspicious.  
He was cooking apparently as the house smelled great and Tsukishima felt his stomach growl. He'd had Kageyama's cooking before and it was a little too spicy sometimes, but always good. He put on his slippers and walked over to the couch, retrieving the papers his teacher had given him from his bag before leaving the bag there. He headed to the bright kitchen, the soft slap of his slippers drowned out by the sounds of cooking.  
Kageyama looked up briefly but carried on and Tsukishima placed the papers on a clear part of the island where he could observe but not interfere. He pulled out the high stool from below it and sat down.  
He didn't come to Kageyama's house often but it had been enough times that he was familiar with both the house layout and Kageyama's lack of social norms.  
"Drink?" Kageyama asked him, not turning around.   
Tsukishima walked over to the refrigerator and removed a bottle of iced tea and a bottle of flavored milk and sat back down on the stool pulling the papers towards him again and pushing the milk over.  
While Kageyama cooked he filled him in, going over the main takeaway points, Yachi had color highlighted everything, and pausing whenever he felt Kageyama lose interest or was too distracted by his cooking.  
By the time they had dished out their lunch he was feeling more confident that they might actually live up to the expectations. It was strange to think how this had all started out so casually, just wanting to win a fossil.  
Kageyama chose to sit directly across from him, they had stayed to eat at the island, and they both ate in a comfortable silence.  
"Doesn't the attention bother you?" Tsukishima broke into it, leaning back slightly to look at Kageyama's face when he responded.   
"A little. It's weird right?" Kageyama looked up from his food, his questioning blue eyes so close Tsukishima could see the radial lines darken when he took a second too long to answer. Tsukishima belatedly nodded and Kageyama broke their eye contact.  
"But I'm doing most of the things I normally would. Well, except for class and having to each lunch in hiding. Otherwise we're behaving the same," Kageyama pointed back and forth between them, "no PDAs or scandals to get anyone excited or too sad when they realize later that it's all made up. Eventually they should get bored."  
"Someone posted your preferred brand of milk online yesterday." Tsukishima corrected.  
"Is that why the vending machines were all out?" Kageyama was clearly affronted and it made Tsukishima's lips twitch with amusement.   
"What if we botch this though? What if we suck on every date, never even come close to the finals and let everyone down?" Tsukishima threw out another set of questions.  
"Then we miss out on some cool crap we really wanted. Otherwise it's not supposed to be about entertaining people or winning the big prize. We are not a real couple, have never been on a real date and like many other contestants we are partners out of necessity so they'll get over it. Maybe if we knew what the surprise prize was though I might get more motivated to make them happy." He appeared to be considering probable mystery prizes and took a sip of his milk, clearly savoring what he had missed yesterday from those empty vending machines.  
Tsukishima raised an eyebrow but didnt make fun of the the unusually vocal setter. His blunt words had helped ease all of Tsukishima's remaining tension about the competition.  
They cleaned up the kitchen when they were finished and spent the rest of the day in the tv room. Tsukishima sat on the floor, his back against the couch that he complained was too low even for a normal person's height. Kageyama lay on the maligned couch, occasionally looking over Tsukishima's shoulder at instructions and sometimes sitting on the floor next to Tsukishima to try Yachi's games.  
They had a few loud arguments of course but at least their violence was contained to well aimed cushions. By the time they stopped for dinner they had reviewed both the teacher's notes and Yachi's.  
Kageyama walked Tsukishima to the door and held out his bag to him when he was finished with his scarf and gloves.  
"You ok about this now?" He asked as Tsukishima adjusted the bag on his shoulder.  
"Yes King. I agree with you. We just need to focus on kicking some ass to get what we want, and we can figure out the rest from there."  
They shared a smirk, another look that was one second too long and Tsukishima quickly turned and left.


	8. Proximity is a good thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I mean, when you like somebody, proximity is a good thing, regardless of how they feel about you. Or don't, as the case may be." -Stolen Kisses, DC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chaneling 2 things here  
> Handa-kun level of school love because that anime made me laugh. I love it and Handa.  
> Dawson's Creek-because I finished it recently and decided that the writer making teenagers speak with flowery words was inspiring. Lol.
> 
> Onwards.

Date 1  
The once empty storage classroom that had been set up for the third years had been converted into a cafe. And if it looked suspiciously like the one Kageyama and Tsukishima had taken their picture in, then the decorators would have been proud.  
There were two booth tables, placed a few feet apart, a few smaller two person tables scattered around the room and two longer tables along the walls that held warming mystery food, drinks in ice buckets, a coffee maker, utensils and knick knacks that were undoubtedly for the various games. Obvious replicas of the post that had been in the center of their picture were strategically placed to hold unlit lanterns, presumably for atmosphere, and the usual tiled school floor had been covered with a sturdy raised temporary plastic flooring that had been whitewashed and painted with knots to look like wood.  
They had been given the honor of going first in their year today in order to temper the palpable excitement of almost the entire school. The level of curiosity about their date bordered on the fanatic and officials had decided to err on the side of caution. Their date was happening an hour earlier than had been posted.  
Both had removed their school jackets for comfort and to be able to have more freedom in their arms to complete tasks.  
They sat across from each other, having immediately taken the larger booth that looked better suited for their leg lengths, and were waiting on the two student mediators and one teacher, who was their judge, to begin. Each date was expected to be for fifteen minutes.  
Kageyama leaned back into the seat and grinned at a scowling Tsukishima.  
Tsukishima looked up at Kageyama then back down again, glaring at the lace edged menu in his hand and the illegible scribbles written in a spidery silvered scrawl.  
"Are they serious?" Tsukishima growled and Kageyama's grin widened.  
"Feeling nostalgic?" Kageyama taunted.  
"No, I'm feeling exposed. How did they even find the place?" Tsukishima threw the menu down and leaned back as well, watching as the paper slid across the table towards Kageyama.  
He caught it easily and placed both menus together before putting them on the seat next to him and out of Tsukishima's sight.  
"Better?"  
Tsukishima sighed and Kageyama kicked him lightly under the table.  
"Oi." Tsukishima grumbled, but the protest wasn't genuine.  
"I think they did a really good job." Kageyama looked down at the floor details with some awe.  
"I still want to know how they knew the exact cafe." Tsukishima repeated, quirking a wry smile at Kageyama's childlike fascination with the decor.  
"Well you weren't the first person I took there." Kageyama reminded him.  
"That's right. I'd forgotten how active your dating life had been King. Do you miss it?" It was Tsukishima's turn to tease.  
"Haven't been able to. No free time at all recently. Besides," Kageyama looked up and into familiar honey eyes, "I'm on a date right now aren't I Four Eyes?"  
There was that moment again, a heartbeat too long in length.  
"Ahem." The teacher cleared his throat.  
They both started and looked up quickly. The teacher, now certain he had their attention, placed two envelopes on the table. The students on either side of him were smiling so widely that it was disconcerting.  
"Those are your vouchers for the first date prize, keep them safe until the end of the competition. You can leave after you've gotten something to eat and drink if you want, from the tables over there." He pointed to the appropriate wall.  
Kageyama and Tsukishima looked back at each other and then the teacher. They were obviously confused. One of the students next to the teacher giggled and he smiled tiredly at her.  
"I'll let them explain." He left the two students and wandered off to the coffee maker.  
The students took pleasure in explaining that the first date had been an observation test of whether they were a real couple.  
They had to be in sync, carry on a normal conversation, be relaxed with each other, show familiarity, and they had to show genuine interest in the other person.  
They ended up taking first prize for the rankings that day, having gotten the shortest time to achieve the benchmarks. 

Date 2  
One of them had to feed the other a meal before time ran out. This had been one of Yachi's practice challenges and they passed easily, Kageyama ate quickly. They placed third overall. Yachi and Yamaguchi got second place, Hinata and Elise won.

Date 3  
Kageyama observed the blond curls just in front of him and frowned. Tsukishima, his head still bent towards the wooden box warned, "Stop thinking so hard King, its throwing off my concentration."  
Kageyama snorted lightly, causing some of the curls to lift and he met no resistance when he pushed Tsukishima away with his shoulder.  
A small, wooden box made of untreated wood sat on their table, closer to the inside of the booth and therefore nearer to Kageyama's seat. An arms length away but unreachable. They had been made to sit next to each other, Tsukishima on the outside. They were not allowed to use their hands at all and could not get up from their seats. The voucher for today's date was inside the square box.  
"What if I use my chin to bring it closer?" Kageyama suggested.  
Tsukishima considered the idea. "We could try it."  
Kageyama had not been able to reach it and Tsukishima only succeeded in pushing it slightly further away.  
They both sat back.  
Tsukishima sighed and leant forward again, encroaching into Kageyama's space, his shoulder on the setter's chest.  
"What are you looking for?" Kageyama asked, his voice a little more rasped than usual as he tried to speak softer with Tsukishima so close.  
Tsukishima had felt the reverberations of the words through his shoulder too and he sat back abruptly.  
"Looking to see if it sprouted wings Your Highness." He quipped.  
"I don't think the answer is with the box." Kageyama said with certainty.  
Tsukishima opened his mouth with a ready snark and stopped. Kageyama looked at him steadily, expectantly.  
"We can't use our own hands."  
"I got that part Four Eyes."  
"No, we can't use our OWN hands," Tsukishima emphasisized and realization dawned on Kageyama's face.

They awkwardly interlinked their fingers of their right hands. Tsukishima's longer fingers over the back of Kageyama's. Neither spoke as they easily brought the box closer. They were able to find the latch by turning it over and after some slight fumbling opened the box. And could breathe again. 

They won the fastest time.


	9. Look

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Better days, so unafraid in my youth  
> I can't breathe or believe the truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listening to a mix of Christmas songs and random songs while I write.. 
> 
> Onwards

"You two are killing it!" Hinata cheered.   
They were having lunch on the roof, all five present and eating.  
"Weren't you supposed to be trying to defeat the King?" The taller teammate questioned.  
Kageyama sent a tired glare at Tsukishima who caught the look and returned a pleased smirk.  
Hinata shook his head, "It would be weird if another couple won now. Besides we could just see which of us wins that signed volleyball instead."  
"There are three of them." Kageyama informed him evenly.   
Hinata made an oh with his lips and began eating faster, having slowed down to offer encouragement to his rivals. Tsukishima looked at him with mild disgust while Yachi voiced some alarm after stray rice grains almost reached where she sat. Yamaguchi wisely started moving further away.  
Kageyama observed them with increasingly heavy eyelids then gave up the fight. He crushed his milk box and, satisfied it was empty, put it away with the other remnants of his lunch. Yawning widely, he lay back for his customary post lunch nap, placing one arm under his head and throwing an arm over his eyes.   
But his eye covering was more habit than need. Tsukishima's broad back was near enough to block the sunlight.

Date 4  
The small, lace edged pieces of paper strewn over the table of their booth did not bode good things. Kageyama dared a glance at Tsukishima sitting opposite him. The already tall blocker was stretched to his full height, with his chin out and arms folded, to look down at the dainty scraps as if glaring at it would cause them to magically combust.   
"Why do you dislike the design so much?" Kageyama asked, genuinely confused about this amount of feelings towards paper.  
"At first it was because it was too overdone for your lame date spot but now...now they've even laminated them and it feels like I'm being personally taunted."  
"It's paper. Let it go Tsukki."  
Tsukishima looked at him abruptly, eyes slightly wide, a gamut of unreadable emotions chasing across his face.  
And Kageyama froze. His breath caught in his throat as much the same way as he was suddenly caught in that pair of honey colored eyes. An unfamiliar burn ignited his insides and the fire seemed to blaze an increasing warmth over his chest the longer they looked at each other. He couldn't look away. This one had to be more than a few seconds, longer than several heartbeats or surely time had stopped.  
Eventually his lungs kicked in and he took a shaky breath, looking back down at the papers. He thought he heard Tsukishima swallow but he kept his gaze fixed on one of the plastic covered paper as if it were a lifeline in the sudden confusion of emotions that threatened to make his chest burn again.

Each overturned paper hid two questions, written in silver. A silly question and a standard question. They both had five turns to choose a paper. Upon reading the questions they would then need to decide together on which of the two types of questions to answer, silly or standard, about the person who had turned over the paper. Points were given for matched answers, that they both wrote separately.  
They had prepared for this somewhat. Yachi had given them a list of basic things they needed to know about each other and the cheat sheet had explained that the answers to silly questions could be worth more than typical questions. This seemed likely as the unusual answers would be harder to match with each other.  
It was a tense date and they were almost disqualified, just barely completing the questions in time. But they still won overall, strategically choosing silly questions each time.  
One of the student mediators that kept the school updated on their progress, via social media, blamed the near miss on the couple seeming very distracted. It had of course been a trending topic for the school. Along with the disappearance of one of the laminated questions.


	10. Fear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Under almost every action is the seed of one emotion, fear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This year has been so weird. Remember when holding hands, giving hugs, seeing real life smiles were things we took for granted?

The drum of rain on the roof of the gym was dull enough that it didn't distract during volleyball practice. It had rained all day. They had eaten lunch inside their respective classrooms and already several pictures had been posted of Tsukishima eating with Yamaguchi, and of Kageyama asleep at his desk.  
Once practice was over, and the usual stragglers finished as well, the rain had increased enough to warrant an umbrella.   
Tsukishima was waiting outside the club room, elbows on the rail, looking out at the falling water, lost in thought.  
"Oi!" He startled at how close and loud Kageyama's voice was next to him.  
"So loud." He complained, turning to the frowning setter.  
"You were ignoring me." Kageyama snarled.  
If it wasn't for how close they stood it would almost feel normal.   
Except Tsukishima didn't feel normal anymore. And this distance, no, this closeness, didn't feel normal either. He accepted it, but right now there was an insistent part of him that didn't want to acknowldge anything beyond it. Not his simmering anger at himself and definitely not his resentment of Kageyama for his role in the change.  
"Let's skip today." Tsukishima said quickly, despite feeling a numbness creep into his throat at his own words.  
Kageyama's eyes lowered and his face shuttered into an old scowl. The one where he used to look as if he was looking out at the world rather than being in it. The one where it was harder to read him because he didn't want to be read. It was a look he had thought Kageyama had outgrown with time and the reassurance of his team mates and he felt a stab of panic. But the feeling only made him angrier and he pushed off the rails and pushed away the emotions.  
"Practice tomorrow then."  
Kageyama never replied, just watched him walk away.  
The spring rains continued the next day and Tsukishima didn't bother waiting for the late practice. He informed Kageyama during a water break in regular practice that they should skip today too and he had only nodded. Yamaguchi had already made plans with Yachi, so Tsukishima walked home alone.   
They didn't see each other again until Monday morning practice and as he and Yamaguchi walked back to their classroom he ignored his friend's concerned glances.  
Kageyama didn't show for lunch on the roof, Hinata said he had to meet with a teacher, and he had pushed his emotions even further back. 

Date 5  
They sat across from each other. It wasn't awkward. It was just...nothing.   
He wanted to shake Kageyama, snap him out of the facade. He couldn't read him like this and it made him feel unsure where previously their understanding of each other had been certain. He didn't like the uneasy feeling that he was doing something wrong, had done something wrong and that latent anger that seemed to never leave him these days steadily increased.  
Tsukishima glared at the student giving instructions until the boy began to stammer and eventually stopped to stare at them in bewilderment. The other student ended up finishing the instructions.   
They had to describe a picture card. Each of them had three cards with a scene on it. One of them gave a description of the scene without using any of the words of the things in the scene, the other could reply with a question to clarify the description but it could only be phrased as a yes or no answered question.   
They had five rounds of information/question per card and at the end of it the one without the card guessed the scene.  
They were precise and detailed, quick and decisive. They won easily but no one at the school celebrated. The online chatter had been entirely about them being cool, distant. That they had fought.  
They didn't discuss studying after school at all that day. After regular practice Tsukishima and Yamaguchi walked home.

Date 6  
Kageyama had skipped lunch today too. Hinata had just shrugged when Yachi had asked him where he was.  
Now they sat next to each other and Kageyama's silence was grating on Tsukishima's already taut nerves.  
"Are you not talking to me for some reason?" Tsukishima had finally ground out. They were waiting on instructions, the students and the teacher still in a hushed discussion in a corner of the room.  
"No." Kageyama answered briefly.  
Tsukishima took a breath and exhaled loudly.  
"No you're not talking to me or no you don't have a reason for not talking to me?"   
Kageyama hesitated, trying to work out the questions.  
"I'm talking to you now." Kageyama pointed out.  
Tsukishima growled his frustration under his breath just as the students and teacher approached them warily.  
They had to fold an origami using only one hand each. The hands that were closer, Tsukishima's left and Kageyama's right, were to be placed on the table and interlocked. They were given three options of designs to choose from, varying in difficulty, and would be following along with a video showing them how to make it.  
Tsukishima's left arm was already on the table and Kageyama crossed his right arm over that forearm. A warm, sure hand slid into his, their palms aligned despite the difference in size. He swallowed when Kageyama gently interlocked their fingers, his throat felt like it had been sandpapered dry.   
The teacher was speaking but he heard nothing, his loud heartbeart was drowning out everything else. It was the brief, not gentle squeeze of his hand that brought him back to his surroundings and a frown on Kageyama's face. Tsukishima breathed a sigh of relief. The mask was gone, he felt like he could see him again.   
The teacher, he realized, was still giving instructions but he found it hard to follow him since he had missed the first part.  
He swallowed and looked at their hands. Doubt dug into his stomach and he squeezed Kageyama's hand as if he had to make sure it was real. Kageyama had tensed his fingers to counter the pressure but otherwise didn't squeeze his hand again.  
They did fair, finishing in the middle rank of the remaining students.   
As Tsukishima reluctantly let Kageyama's hand go he looked over at him, to say something he immediately forgot, because he saw it then. The flash of anger in fired blue eyes so bright that it branded the doubt into his stomach. Kageyama looked away, face shuttering as he waited for Tsukishima to slide out of the seat so he could leave.


	11. Dust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Building to breaking or breaking to be able to build?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short one. Gonna see if someone cooked or if there are left overs

Tsukishima hated their new normal.  
Club practice was limited only to interaction that included a volleyball. Lunch resumed on the roof but with Kageyama showing up late each day and never sitting near him. Tsukishima didn't stay for the later practice anymore either after Kageyama said he was doing better with his schoolwork and that he and Hinata would join Yamaguchi and Yachi if he needed help. He didn't bring up them practicing for the dates and neither did Tsukishima.   
He could feel his anger growing as his resentment grew. And Tsukishima's resentment had grown with each distant interaction that made him admit that he missed any of their old normals, and that he missed him.

Date 7  
They built a puzzle made of polaroids, one of them having to stand above to see the trick image properly, the other giving instructions, places switching at their discretion. They didn't touch once. As one moved to stand and the other to take the vacated seat they didn't even brush each other, careful not to make any contact. They were second overall.

Date 8  
Salt roulette with a twist. Second place.  
A thin slice of cake cut into three was provided and a choice of three salt shakers. They decided on a shaker and spun it, the person it landed on sprinkled whatever was on in the shaker on their fork. They were then given a two part question about their date.   
Answer the first incorrectly and they fed their date a forkful of cake plus mystery condiment. Answer the second incorrectly and they still fed their date cake with a mystery topping but had to use their non dominant hand.   
Answer the first correctly however and the date fed the person chosen by the shaker instead, using their untarnished fork. Answer both questions correctly and the date could either feed the shaker chooser two pieces of cake or give one to their date and one to himself. Extra points if all three pieces were eaten.  
Tsukishima watched the spinning silver bottled salt shaker slowly come to a stop, pointing at him. Of course. He sprinkled his fork with its contents, shaking the required three times.   
He avoided looking at Kageyama. There was nothing to see anyway, no smirk, no amusement, not even annoyance, just that unreadable scowl.  
The first question was predictably easy. Kageyama's height.   
He did watch as Kageyama speared the piece of cake and brought a steady hand towards him. He had perversely wanted his hand to shake. Was disappointed that it didn't.   
The second question was also easy and Tsukishima sent Kageyama a wry smile, almost sure their questions had been fixed. It wasn't returned and the forkful of cake held by that still steady hand was already almost to him.   
Now he did look into those shuttered eyes. Clearly they would get extra points if Kageyama ate the next piece himself. The steady hand didn't hesitate though, and Tsukishima chewed the last piece of cake that surely tasted like dust.


	12. What we see

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a saying. Something about spring, hope, and eternal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the shorter chapters. I keep getting interrupted, lose my train of thought and figure I might as well start somewhere else.
> 
> Onwards

Tsukishima stood outside the club room, arms on the railing, looking at a vast expanse of nothing. He didn't see the stripped trees beginning to bud with hints of greens and pastels, didn't see the sunset dipping in the sky, and no matter how he looked he couldn't see when he had become such a coward. Too scared of a possibility or too scared he was imagining the possibility. Whatever the reason, he had let fear make choices he regretted.   
So despite the anxiety, the feeling of dread warning him that he was about to fail, the unsettled sensations red flagging his entire body, he had resolved to take the risk. The risk inherent in admitting he had feelings for Kageyama beyond friendship. He had started with himself. After the last date he had gone home and stared at his phone. His hand holding it was steady and it reminded him that he could be wrong, so wrong, and that his feelings may likely be unrequited. But although he wanted more than friendship he was selfish and self aware. They'd developed a special connection over the past two years and he didn't want to lose it, regardless of whether his feelings were returned.   
He called Yamaguchi, told him how he felt about Kageyana, explained that he had gotten scared and pushed him away and asked for advice.   
He couldn't fix the anger or the resentment yet but he could try to fix them.   
So he was patiently waiting for the unsuspecting setter. Hinata was meeting with Elise, Yamaguchi was meeting with Yachi which meant Kageyama should be free. Tsukishima wasn't nervous, he was determined.   
"See you Monday." Hinata yelled into the closing door. He spared a broad grin at Tsukishima, who had looked over his shoulder at him, and ran towards the steps. That he still had that much energy was impressive.   
Just one more person was left then. He turned around, bracing his elbows on the rails but facing the door.

Kageyama opened the door and squinted, the setting sun was directly in his eyes. And so was Tsukishima, there was no mistaking that shadow.  
He paused, hand still on the door. Maybe the blocker had forgotten something, he didn't want to lock him out.  
"Figured I'd come over to your house today, inconvenience you for a change." Tsukishima said casually, as if he hadn't gone out of his way to ensure Kageyama understood that he did not want to spend time with him. As if he hadnt over reacted to a name slip. As if he hadn't outright rejected whatever had been developing between them, or at least rejected what Kageyama had started to feel for him.  
Kageyama let the door close shut, he had already locked it from the inside. He heard the lock click, tested the handle and began to walk to the steps. He couldn't see Tsukishima's face with the sun behind him but he had turned and was following him.  
It was strange yet familiar. They walked in silence, Tsukishima with headphones around his neck, Kageyama with his hands in his pockets. But the route was different and their energy was different. Or maybe it was Tsukishima who was different.


	13. Ignition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm takin' off like a rocket  
> Spaceship, so high I can't stop it  
> 'Cause it's burnin' all around you  
> I'm so glad I found you  
>  -Sour Diesel, Zayn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One of the reasons I love this ship is that there isn't anyone else that they interact with in the same way they do with each other.
> 
> Onwards

"You can shower or change, I'll see what leftovers there are."  
Tsukishima nodded, he knew where to go, his prickly host didn't need to say more.  
When he was done and Kageyama went to shower he set their plates out in the same places they had sat just a few weeks earlier and got them drinks.   
Kageyama didn't take long, like Tsukishima, also not bothering to blow dry his hair. Tsukishima decided he liked Kageyama's towel dried look. The thought almost made him laugh out loud and he took a breath to reset his focus, wryly admonishing himself that he could get starry eyed later. He was here to fix their friendship first.  
Kageyama got the pizza from the oven and sat across from Tsukishima, where his plate had been purposely placed. He didnt seem to object to sitting so close and inhaled two slices before slowing down. Now he was looking at Tsukishima expectantly.  
"Feels like I haven't really seen you all week King."  
"Thought that was what you wanted." Kageyama immediately fired back.  
Tsukishima grinned suddenly, he had missed this bluntness too. Kageyama narrowed his eyes at him but Tsukishima settled more relaxed onto the kichen stool.  
"Hinata is right, we are killing it." He changed the subject.  
Kageyama took a second, shrugged and reached for another slice.  
"Two more weeks and it will be done." Tsukishima said carefully, sipping his drink so he could observe Kageyama.  
"Hmph." He only continued eating.  
Tsukishima wasn't sure what he had expected but the setter's usual behaviour, that lack of reaction to a topic that didn't interest him and his focus on food, made a wave of fondness threaten to show on his face. His self amusement increased. Guess he had it worse than he'd thought if this was endearing.  
They finished their dinner almost normally after that, both used to generally not speaking while eating with each other. Tsukishima hadn't realized how much of their time before was spent in companionable silence, neither of them were big talkers, they had been comfortable just being together. Today's silence was strained but as they cleaned up their dinner he could feel a perceptible decrease in tension. A lot was still there, but the routine and familiarity of each other's movements was chipping away at the barriers he had caused to be put up.  
They set their books out on the same island they had been eating on and Tsukishima was weirdly proud to discover that Kageyama was indeed doing better with his schoolwork. It wasn't that he was suddenly getting perfect scores but staying awake in class was apparently a key to him retaining and understanding.   
Kageyama had been looking at him, the shuttered scowl hiding anything in those fierce blue eyes. Tsukishima's obvious pride at his improvement must have surprised him though because the mask slipped, enough that Tsukishima could tell that he was confused.   
Good.  
Kageyama frowned at the satisfied smirk that appeared on Tsukishima's face and something fiery flashed quickly into his eyes, hidden before Tsukishima could name it. But he didn't need to. He welcomed any challenge the setter countered with because as long as Kageyama was interacting he had a chance, they had a chance.   
A pleasant thrill of anticipation wound through his belly. Tsukishima knew Kageyama was not the type to back down.  
They finished their homework and having had enough dating challenges for the week decided on watching a movie.  
Tsukishima flopped onto the terrible couch, able to reach the deepset backrest because he was tall but having to stretch out his legs fully so his knees didn't stick out too high. He sent soured thoughts at the designer, retailer and purchaser of what was surely the worst piece of furniture.  
Kageyama had been looking for the remote and had turned and stopped. Tsukishima looked up from his gangly sprawl into amused eyes that had forgotten they were supposed to be shielded. Fond eyes.  
Oh.  
He felt so much when he should just be feeling the success. Instant fear that he would give his feelings away, followed by annoyance that he was still scared, hope, anger that he was capable of fear over something so relatively simple, satisfaction that he had caused that look, resentment that Kageyama made him feel so much, and relief.  
He couldn't compose himself though as Kageyama purposely caught his gaze, purposely left his barriers down. Tsukishima wasn't sure he could celebrate yet because he knew that steely resolve, had seen it on court when they faced their toughest opponents. Kageyama wanted him to see that he was going to play in the match Tsukishima had started. The smirk Kageyama gave him was one sided, only half of his lips upturned and Tsukishima felt his earlier anticipation increase, making him a little breathless.   
He had also missed this rush. The urge to goad the setter into a response, to set fire to their unstable chemistry and see what they created when they challenged each other.   
There were many reasons their interactions had and could get explosive, they'd always had a flicker of something, a spark of recognition and defiance of each other's hubris. In some ways they were more similar than either of them would ever admit but they had the ability to push the other past their reserves, to push through their complacency. And he knew it was too early to celebrate a return of their friendship but he was damn well going to celebrate the return of this electric experimentation.   
Neither of them were the type to back down.


	14. Closer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If I prefer to be at arm's length  
> Don’t pull me closer then push me away  
> -Push/pull, Neko Pink

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short one because I lost count of the dates for a sec and realized a bit late that the next one is for the fossil. Gotta reset some stuff I had planned ahhhh
> 
> Onwards

Kageyama sat down next to him on the couch. Not at the other end and not a socially acceptable distance away. He sat right next to him. Close enough that their shoulders touched.  
Tsukishima had a quick flash of doubt about his plan and the consequences. It was gone just as quickly though and he attempted to settle more comfortably on the made for torture piece of furniture that passed as a sofa.  
"You could sit on the floor." Kageyama, ever the worst host, suggested. He had turned his head to look at Tsukishima.  
He was so close.  
"I'm fine here. You can start the movie King." Tsukishima kept his eyes fixed on the TV. He was not going to be held accountable for what he might do if he turned to face Kageyama now in this too close position. It was too soon. Things were still too uncertain.  
Not yet.

Date 9  
Tsukishima watched his partner line up the desserts and cutlery for the design that only Tsukishima had been shown. Blue eyes kept checking his for confirmation each time he positioned one of the items. They weren't allowed to speak and he wasn't sure he could considering that Kageyama had encircled one of Tsukishima's lower legs with his two crossed feet at the start of the date.  
It could be argued that the strategy of using touch to communicate was actually a smart one. But his setter was a genius. Kageyama had not once acknowledged Tsukishima's attempt to tap out answers except to tighten his hold on his leg. He was impressively playing two games at once.  
Steady, calm, deep ocean blue eyes silently questioned him again and Tsukishima indicated an assent by looking down. If he looked away then it was incorrectly positioned. Their system worked. He just badly needed a drink of water for his parched throat.  
They placed first.

Date 10  
He was convinced he was being repaid for something in his life. But he couldn't make his mind up if it was for something good or something bad.  
He was blindfolded and Kageyama could either give him instructions to build the icecream sundae by touch or by words.  
He never touched him.  
A warm breath, scented with strawberries from the drink he'd had at lunch, gave low, clear, precise instructions almost directly at his ear. With each deep breath Tsukishima took to try to steady himself he could smell Kageyama's shampoo from his hair and the clean linen scent of his shirt. As if making up for being pushed away he was once again too close and in the darkness Tsukishima felt as if he was surrounded by him.  
Every part of him was taut with the effort of resisting shivering when Kageyama spoke. His voice was unexpected without the cue of vision and his words lifted the smallest hairs on Tsukishima's neck.  
They won, having gotten the bonus points for never touching but Tsukishima had serious concerns that he may not survive the competition unscathed. At the very least no one at the school was ever going to believe they were not a couple considering the uncomfortable look the teacher was giving them and the very pink faces of the student mediators.  
As if sensing that he was faltering Kageyama, still next to him, successfully got his attention.  
"Tsukki."  
Tsukishima had immediately turned away to face him, school, students and teacher instantly forgotten.  
"Good job." Kageyama finished, topping off the effort with a compliment and another half smirk.  
It worked, erasing any doubts Tsukishima had about losing their game and refocusing his determination.  
Tsukishima returned a full smirk, deliberately leant just a little further into their already limited space and enjoyed both the widening of Kageyama's eyes and that he didn't move away from him.  
"You too King."


	15. When the game is over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In what distant deeps or skies.   
> Burnt the fire of thine eyes?  
> \- the Tyger, William Blake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, things came up
> 
> Onwards

It was now day four of what should be extremely unusual interactions between him and Tsukishima and Kageyama was bemused at how quickly their friends had adapted.   
No one shouted today like Hinata had on the first day when Tsukishima had sat right next to him, their shoulders touching. No one questioned today like Yachi had when she realized he had bought vending machine drinks for Tsukishima too. Four days later and no one even lifted an eyebrow, everyone accepted it. Although he was had some uncertainty about Yamaguchi. He had been strange since the first day, only smiling, even while he was eating. Everytime he had looked at them since he smiled and Kageyama knew he wasn't the best at social norms but he was certain that was strange.   
He took a deep breath, exhaled a longer one and felt his drowsiness pulling him under.  
Tsukishima turned his head to follow his movements as he lay back on the roof, aware of his warmth moving away. Hooded eyes met Kageyama's, tigerlike in their intensity, burning just as bright.   
Kageyama knew that when they eventually settled this that there was no going back. The path to their past relationship was already ashes, erased by an inferno they had started and they hadn't even gotten serious yet, were still playing games. He could hope they made something better, but he wasn't one to rely on wishes. He set goals to get whatever he really wanted. Up to this point it had been all volleyball related but for now he was enjoying this game too. 

Date 11  
The mediators looked nervous. It should be disconcerting considering this date was for the fossil but Tsukishima's mind was elsewhere.   
They had sat next to each other, more out of habit than any instruction and Tsukishima had taken Kageyama's arm on the table as an invitation to get ahead in their game. He had placed the back of his hand against Kageyama's, purposely brushing it as he set their hands alongside each other.  
Kageyama was not to be underestimated. The setter had taken things a step further and now their interlocked fingers had Tsukishima spellbound. They'd held hands before, this should not be that world changing.  
There was no strategy when he gently squeezed their fingers, tentatively, finding that he needed to feel grounded. Kageyama responded, running his thumb along his, as if reassuring him about a question he hadn't asked. He didn't even look at him.  
One of the students was talking and he figured he should pay attention or at least pretend to but Tsukishima kept looking at their hands. He was objectively aware of his bizarre fixation with their intwined calloused fingers. The touch was pleasant, warm, slightly butterfly inducing but mostly comforting and he could not stop staring at what he had almost lost and what he realized he felt.   
Their game was over. His epiphany was simple really. At least for him, this was more than a crush. And he couldn't stop looking at their hands.  
They placed third, he would get his fossil, but he wasn't sure how they had done it or what they had done. Something about pie jeopardy and he was almost sure they weren't supposed to be touching but maybe no one had told them to stop holding hands. 

Date 12  
Kageyama liked their game. A lot. It gave him freedom he didn't think he would have otherwise, even if he and Tsukishima had somehow started dating. This way he was allowed to touch the usually unreachable Tsukki without consequence or concern. He hadn't decided if he liked that nickname yet but he liked the reaction he got when he said it. So he would keep using it.  
The drive to keep pushing his luck was enticing. He was lured not just by the fix to his ego or the balm to the anger he had at being pushed away without an explanation. He was drawn to the middle blocker, captivated by the idea that he could have more and that if he pushed far enough he might get it all. It was addicting when one of them tested their boundaries and the other joined or surpassed it.  
Tsukishima had totally spaced out on their last date though. Kageyama was certain they had only done well either because the game was now fixed for them to win or there weren't that many participants left. He had wondered if he had gone too far, crossed the line by himself, leaving Tsukishima on the other side. But they had only held hands and Tsukishima had even squeezed his. Kageyama had liked when he had done it and had let him know.   
But was hand holding really too much? They were seniors in high school.  
Across from him one of the students was distracting Tsukishima. Hopefully he understood what they needed to do. Kageyama had long since lost interest in the dates beyond the extra minutes he got to spend with Tsukishima and the opportunities it provided. Sometimes he paid attention but today there was no food involved, there were plates.  
He got up, skirted behind the student and sat next to Tsukishima. He rarely sat on this side he realized. Tsukishima usually sat next to him.   
"King." Good, Tsukishima was talking to him. "I don't think we can sit next to each other for this one."  
He hadn't seen it in a while, the slow to grow smile when Tsukishima was genuinely amused. He hadn't realized he had missed it until now. One day Tsukishima was going to have to explain so much. But the other student was speaking again.  
"Did you just call him Ki-" Kageyama scowled, not letting him finish.  
"Ah, no, that is, you can sit there. It's f-fine."   
"Thank you." Kageyama said gratefully to the student but he was already hurrying away.   
Tsukishima elbowed him in the ribs, gently pushing.  
"He said I could stay." Kageyama complained.  
"We can't play the game this way." He was still smiling.  
Kageyama blamed the smile. He had found himself fascinated at how something so simple could make him so happy. So he fixed his eyes on the smile, watching until the lips slowly lowered, until they were slightly separated because Tsukishima was breathing a little too hard.   
Maybe he was breathing a little too hard as well.   
He let his eyes meet with those bright golden ones and briefly grieved that their game was dissolving around them. There wouldn't even be a winner.  
He couldn't play anymore. Not if the craving to just touch Tsukishima was so overwhelming it almost hurt. They were so close. But they were in school, in a room with a teacher and other students and he couldn't trust himself. He was not sure what that touch would look like right now.   
Kageyama went back to his seat so they wouldn't be disqualified. They placed sixth, last place for the remaining contenders in their year.


	16. Fences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Always lookin' out behind my fences  
> Always felt isolated,  
> I don't know why I was so defensive  
> I'll find a way to let you in  
> -Common

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had to re read everything and then completely redo some of what I had already written so this one may be a bit choppy.  
> But let's goooo!
> 
> Onwards

Ten things.  
Tsukishima could think of ten things off the top of his head that could make the success of this whole thing seem ridiculous to an outsider looking at their relationship over the years from where it started to where it was now. From their rocky history to their sometimes incompatible personalities.  
The thing was that he could think of a thousand reasons why the whole thing would work too. From their similar drives to their unwavering strength in their distinct personalities. The progression of their relationship could also seem inevitable.  
They sat next to each other on the floor, leaning against Kageyama's awful couch, ostensibly they were supposed to be studying.  
Tsukishima took a purposefull breath, breathing in Kageyama's familiar scent, his feelings swirling elusively, never settling. Except under all his inner angsty turmoil there was a comfort too. He knew Kageyama. Knew the real person behind the scowl, behind the assumptions. He had seen him grow, seen him falter and get up and move forward again. He was a little like lightning. Brilliant, a force of nature, potentially harmful, beautiful and transient. Tsukishima had doubts that he may have limited time with him, that Kageyama was going to stratosphere levels of greatness and that he may not always be able to keep up.  
But he resolved to try. And it helped that he knew with a certainty that Kageyama had always wanted him to keep up with him, had just expected him to, even before their relationship had changed. His setter had never doubted him, had seen more in him. He had seen past his barriers, his dismissal of the club, of the decreased importance Tsukishima put on things in order not to be disappointed. Kageyama had sneered at his fears, called him out on it and done exactly what was needed to irk Tsukishima to accept the challenge and to step outside of his comfort zone. He'd done it with volleyball and now he had done it with their relationship.  
So it was fitting that Kageyama was probably unaware that Tsukishima had already lost their little contest of wills but Tsukishima wasn't ready to let him know yet. He was enjoying their relationship being in limbo at the moment. Where they didn't have to define anything, where they didn't have to limit themselves with a status or by societal standards for dating or relationship expectations.  
At the recent moment when he had realized just how much he cared for the person next to him he had felt the majority of his lingering anger resolve. He'd been scared. Scared to admit his feelings, scared to risk being disappointed and ultimately scared that he felt too much and that even if Kageyama liked him that the relationship would still be one sided because of the extent of his feelings. And that fear had made him so very angry, lashing out at the one who had made him feel. He had been angry at himself for falling for Kageyama of all people, at his fears and at Kageyama for making it too easy to feel even more. Because Kageyama, the real person and not the enigma everyone else saw, for all his quirks, he was easy to love.  
So they sat. Shoulder to shoulder, hips touching, occasional sock clad feet playfully fighting and Tsukishima enjoyed the return of them, their current relationship and savored the anticipation of their near and distant future.

Date 13  
Kageyama sat next to Tsukishima, his hand half on his thigh, half on Tsukishima's, his feet crossed comfortably with his legs extended. They were being given instructions and he was mostly paying attention, there were several dishes of enticing food on the table. But Tsukishima had smiled when he had sat next to him right away and they had settled next to each other. Familiar but comfortably electric. Distracting.  
He was aware that something had changed yet again with them, not just with him. He might sometimes be oblivious, but he had been paying close attention recently and Tsukishima wasn't as angry anymore. Or maybe he wasn't as cautious? He wasn't sure exactly and he would still need some explanations one day but for now he enjoyed that he was allowed to sit this close to him, touch him, interact with him and be allowed in.  
Because Tsukishima did not allow most people into his world. He had always had Yamaguchi's solid friendship and been clear that it was enough. Outsiders were not welcome. And if you weren't Yamaguchi then you were an outsider. Kageyama was aware, even if the blond wasn't, that one of the reasons Tsukishima had agressively tried to push him away in the beginning was a defense mechanism. That possibly from even then he had been subconsciously alert to the threat Kageyama posed to his routine, to the way they were drawn to each other. And despite knowing that, Kageyama had still bristled at the buttons Tsukishima purposely pushed in order to keep him away. Because Tsukishima was very good at figuring out his weaknesses. He had pushed Hinata away too but he didn't challenge him like he had with Kageyama. Tsukishima had the ability to cut through Kageyama's dogged focus, through his fogged awareness and with dangerous clarity could incite him like no one else.  
The intensity with which Tsukishima tried to push him away, the way he held and mastered Kageyama's attention had in a way done the opposite to what Tsukishima had intended. Instead of him remaining on the periphery of Kageyama's awareness where he held most things and people that weren't volleyball, Tsukishima had been like a knife, cutting a path that was permanent that didn't disappear even when he was not around. Unlike Hinata, whose insistent presence was undeniable, Tsukishima left permanent marks without barely trying.  
Kageyama admired him, was awed at his potential, his many varied abilities that extended beyond just volleyball. He thrilled that he was there now, allowed to be a part of that most exclusive world. And Tsukishima's world was so foreign, so amazing and filled with so many potential experiences that Kageyama was intimidated sometimes but that just made him even more interested, more willing to take up whatever challenge was needed to stay in that world. 

It was a hard date, they were guessing ingredients of the different dishes in front of them, and had to match them up correctly to at least three of the many ingredient labels scattered on the table. The more accurate their guess, the more points.  
They spoke only to each other, intense, competition focused eyes ignored everyone else around them. Both determined to win the volleyball, both newly determined to see this thing through and see what came out on the other side. They placed third.

Date 14  
Tsukishima traced the outline of Kageyama's splayed fingers where they lay on the tabletop. They sat so close that he felt more than saw or heard that Kageyama was holding his breath and he shifted closer to him, wanting more than just the light connection.  
They had already won this date of charades and were waiting on their vouchers which for some reason required an intense conversation with at least three teachers. The two other students stood uncomfortably near the teachers, occasionally sending them curious glances. Tsukishima marveled at the long, well cared for hands, calloused but sensitive fingertips.  
They had won easily enough, Kageyama was good at giving precise cues and paid attention enough to guess the date terms correctly.  
He looked up and smiled into murky blue eyes. They lit up slightly and Tsukishima felt the urge to explore their depth. To know what he was thinking, even though he could probably guess.  
"Thinking about the practice match?"  
"We haven't had enough time to train the first years." Kageyama's eyes had focused to its usual sharp ice blue when he spoke about volleyball.  
"Thats the point of the practice matches, to give them experience." Tsukishima reminded him and the other grunted but looked back down at where Tsukishima had stopped his caress.  
Tsukishima's smile widened, he had never suspected Kageyama was going to be the touch needy person in their relationship.  
"Ahem." The teachers were standing above them. They looked up.  
"We understand that you have an away game next weekend?" One of the teachers asked.  
"Yes." Tsukishima answered, unclear of the relevance to this with their vouchers.  
"Well, unless you get disqualified in the remaining two challenges you would be the leaders of the final three couples, even if you placed last in the next two dates."  
Tsukishima was surprised, he hadn't realized they had done that well.  
"We understand the pressure you will be under with your upcoming game and can offer to skip the last two date challenges if you wanted since you have already qualified. Of course that would mean you would be giving up those two prizes but we wanted to offer you the option."  
"What are the prizes?" Kageyama asked.  
The teacher shuffled his feet and Kageyama frowned, Tsukishima kept his face neutral.  
"A replica photoshoot of your entry photo for date 15 and a meal at your Cafe for date 16."  
The silence was uncomfortable.  
Tsukishima caught Kageyama's gaze, found the amusement dancing in those blue eyes and they nodded in sync.  
"We're ok with skipping the last two then." Tsukishima said it but felt a pang of sadness, a little fear and a little of that lingering anger that followed that fear. No more scheduled dates would mean things would change.  
He had to remind himself that this was a good thing.  
Still, his stomach was not agreeing.  
He glanced over at Kageyama who was eagerly collecting their vouchers.  
It wasn't like they weren't going to be seeing each other as much. Things weren't going to be that different. There was still practice and homework.  
Right?


	17. Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dawson's Creek inspired

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year!

Their three practice matches had been long and exhausting, and it had been close each time, but they had lost every game. The inexperience of their first years had been obvious, the team was not yet cohesive and the communication and trust still required nurturing. It was understandable, but it was still frustrating.  
Tsukishima and Kageyama were the only ones left in the tense silence of the away team changing room. The rest of their club had already walked over to a nearby restaurant and he and Kageyama had finally escaped a long winded teacher of the home team who had stopped to talk to them as they had stood next to each other after the last game. The teacher had been an alumni of their school and had excitedly asked about the Crowning Crow competition which he had been following.   
It had taken some time to get rid of him and the coach had told them to just meet up with the rest of the team when they were finished as the first years had been almost sleeping on their feet, unused to the exertion and coming down from the excitement of their first matches.   
Yamaguchi, Hinata and Yachi had been part amused, part pitying and part concerned as they had walked past them and waved. The trio had been increasingly cautious around the pair. Although the third years had all gravitated together after the game, he and Kageyama had not said anything unrelated to volleyball to each other today or for the past week, and it had not gone unnoticed.  
So it was not unusual that they still hadn't spoken since they'd entered the echoing changing room.  
Kageyama slammed the locker door closed only for it to bounce back open with the force.  
"Easy." Tsukishima warned, breaking the silence. Not that he was in any better of a mood, but it was not their property.  
Kageyama actually glared at him and Tsukishima met the gaze head on.  
It had been a tense week. They had seen each other for lunch and for practice where they had to deal with the nerves of the first years and the worry of the second years. But they had been unable to meet up with just the two of them. Tsukishima's brother had been at home and they had not met for any study sessions at either of their houses. The one time Kageyama had asked Tsukishima to come over he had declined without even giving a reason.   
Things had been uncomfortable after that and Tsukishima knew he had seemed distant, that he had fallen back to his defensive mode, but it was hard to break old habits. It hadn't helped that Kageyama had also returned to intermittently scowling at him. He'd been disappointed that the setter apparently hadn't figured out yet that if Tsukshima was always given the chance to run away that he'd get the idea that it was okay to keep running. He'd perversely wanted Kageyama to respond again, to challenge him again, to reassure him that his fears were unfounded. Instead Kageyama had given him the space he really did not want but had deserved.  
So he was surprised when Kageyama stalked up to him.  
"It's not easy though is it?" Tsukishima wasn't sure they were talking about the matches or school property anymore.   
"No, it's not, but that doesn't mean you get to damage stuff." He took a step closer, neither had a history of backing down in a direct confrontation at least.  
"I'm not the one doing the damage. I don't keep running away." Kageyama was not impressed.  
"Really, because that's what it looked like to me." Tsukishima knew he was being unfair, but the sting of not being pursued lingered.  
Tired blue eyes froze at that and Kageyama got even closer.  
The silence was long and they were holding themselves taut, anger radiating from both.   
"I wasn't running anywhere, I kept getting pushed away and decided to take the hint." Kageyama gritted out softly.  
Tsukishima felt the accusation, felt the need to counter it too.  
"I -"   
He didn't get to finish.   
The kiss was hard, angry but tempered, fierce but searching. They seemed to fight more than reciprocate, lips clashing, tongues against teeth and strong arms pulling at shirts. There was no clear switch when the arms became less frantic, the lips more gentle. But suddenly they were leaning into each other, fingers combing through hair to pull heads closer and hands roaming wide backs.   
Having skipped past any initial shyness of a first kiss they kissed as if they were lost to time and place, only aware of each other. Only pulling apart when things began to get more heated, more intense, pulling them in and pulling them under as they ran out of air.  
After they finally separated they spent some time just looking at each other as they took deep calming breaths.  
"You're still angry." Kageyama wasn't asking him.  
Tsukishima rolled his eyes.  
"I'm not the only one." Tsukishima eventually growled back.  
Ok, he had to admit, that response did sound kind of angry. But Kageyama had been the one to start an angry kiss.  
"You've been weird again all week. It got me mad all over again too." Kageyama explained with his usual directness.  
Tsukishima looked down to where Kageyama's warm hands were still holding him around the waist. He dropped his hands onto Kageyama's forearms.  
"Sorry." He said, still without looking at the setter.  
"I'm going to agree with you for once. It's weird when you apologize." Kageyama tilted his head at him.  
Tsukishima took a breath, straightened. He looked back at Kageyama.  
"So." He swallowed.  
"So?" Kageyama repeated. Tsukishima licked suddenly dry lips.  
"Are we going to actually start dating now?" Kei asked evenly.  
"Depends on what you're so angry about?" Kageyama countered also evenly.  
Not the easiest question to answer. Tsukishima hesitated and Kageyama frowned.  
"Is it really such a bad thing to have feelings for me? I know I'm not exactly the easiest person to get along with. But if you really hate the idea that much then this probably is not the best idea."   
Tsukishima felt immediate panic at Kageyama's words.  
"No." He unconsciously gripped Kageyama's arms tighter. "I mean, it was hard to admit it at first, especially with our history. But I was angry because I was worried. Since you were the reason I was worrying I got angry at you too."  
Kageyama took some time to digest this.  
"What are you worried about?" He finally asked.  
Tsukishima took another deep breath. "That you didn't feel the same way. That we would change and I would be risking destroying our friendship. That if we did start dating that you didn't feel nearly enough as me." Tsukishima trailed off at the incredulous look in Kageyama's eyes.  
They stood there, not quite uncomfortable, but not quite moving either. Finally Kageyama smirked familiarly.  
"I'm going to kiss you again." Kageyama informed him.  
Tsukishima let him.


	18. Fin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I warned, slow burn, but here we are!  
> I re read some of the more recent chapters and at some point I will need to edit. I'm pretty sure I was tipsy while writing at least one of them. Don't drink and write, or is it don't drink and post? 😆.  
> Until the next one thanks for joining me.  
> Comments, editing, prompts all welcome!

This kiss was more careful, softer, tender and it could have been scarier because of how much it made him feel but it wasn't. It was sure and reassuring and he met it, savored it, one hand eventually pulling Kageyama's head closer, the other pulling their hips closer.  
They took their time, explored, tasted, tested again and when Tsukishima stopped it was to run kisses along that sharp jaw, into the soft space below it and down the expanse of exposed neck Kageyama allowed. His breath hitched in his throat when Kageyama's fingers dug into his hips, his other hand on Tsukishima's neck, pulling him closer too.  
Eventually Tsukishima looked down into equally unfocused eyes, thrilling at the other's reaction. Like this it was hard to believe he had ever worried. He swore he felt his heart grow, a welcomed dull ache.  
A small smile tugged at his lips. "So where are you taking me on that expensive date you promised King?"  
Kageyama looked confused and Tsukishima chuckled and took his opportunity, not stopping until he had kissed his setter breathless and he felt like he had to remind himself how to breathe.  
It was Yamaguchi's repeated phone calls that saved them from their coaches ire. 

They sat on their concrete roof that had warmed with the ever closer sun. Tsukishima observed with amusement as the sleepy setter sat up abruptly to frown at Hinata. He had proclaimed that his team had beaten Kageyama's and had tried to declare himself the winner- despite ranking third in the remaining couples.  
Kageyama huffed an annoyed breath and leant back confidently, his shoulder bumping against Tsukishima's shoulder and chest. Neither minded.  
"We were given the option to leave because we had too many points so that should not count." He sent an annoyed glare at his shorter friend.  
"It does. Elise and I definitely won more games than you did."  
Yachi eyed them with a frown of her own."Actually since Yamaguchi and I placed higher than you and Elise that means we won overall."  
The spiker snapped his mouth closed over the words he was going to say and Tsukishima felt the small rumble of laughter that barely bubbled up through Kageyama's lips as a chuckle.  
"What do you think the surprise prize will be?" Yamaguchi asked, trying to dispel any squabbling.  
He had been smiling even more at them since the return bus trip when Kageyama and Tsukishima had sat next to each other. Kageyama had finally asked Tsukishima about it during a commercial break a couple nights ago and Tsukishima had grumbled that it was nothing, wasn't something he should worry about and continued comfortably hugging him to his chest while they both sat on that terrible couch watching tv.  
The conversation on the rooftop now wandered off into bizzare ideas about the final prize and Kageyama eventually gave up, lay back onto the concrete and fell asleep, two of their fingers only barely touching.

They became the Crowned Crows, voted almost unanimously as the winners. Tsukishima had been surprisingly tolerant at the abrasive ceremony and their too excited peers. He would normally have hated the overexposure but his new boyfriend had a competitive streak that bordered on the obsessive and he apparently had a soft spot for the guy. They had both been exhausted by the ceremony and the strange, overwhelming attention and Tsukishima had gone straight to Kageyama's after school since they had no practice and he was not ready to deal with his brother's excitement too.

Tsukishima had guessed that since a dinner prize was already given as a date prize-he was still not over the fixation the school and staff had on that one cafe- that the surprise prize would be something else. He was pleased to be right. It was season passes at the themed amusement park. By itself this was quite a prize as tickets were normally pricey and season tickets were usually unaffordably expensive. However the passes also included "skip the lines" privilege. Hinata had howled with jealousy, Yamaguchi and Yachi had been happy for them as they had long since received the prizes they had both wanted. But Kageyama had not seemed impressed.

"Don't like amusement parks?" Tsukishima had questioned. He was sprawled, having made his peace with the terrible couch. It's unusual length was a perfect fit if he lay across it with his legs comfortably folded over an armrest, his head on the other armrest. Kageyama sat on the floor sorting their impressive haul of prizes and Tsukishima intermittently played with his hair, still marveling that he could freely touch him without consequence -other than an occasionally pink cheeked Kageyama. Currently Kageyama was holding their season passes and glaring at them.  
"I do." Kageyama had replied before putting the brightly colored ticket cards to the side.  
"Then why the frown?" Tsukishima pressed.  
It was a few seconds before Kageyama responded and Tsukishima leant over Kageyama's shoulder to see the face he was hiding. He'd been observing his tells for years, he knew when Kageyama was avoiding.  
Guilty, beautiful blue eyes fixed on Tsukishima's golden ones and Kageyama still hesitated. Tsukishima felt his lips twitch in self amusement. He was fully aware there would be very little he would not be forgiving if he had to keep looking at those eyes.  
"I had spoken to my History teacher, the one in charge of the whole Counting Crows thing." Blue eyes looked down and Kageyama tried to mumble the words but he was too close. "After the first fight I had asked to leave the competition and she had asked what it would take to make me stay."  
Tsukishima raised an impressed eyebrow.  
"Are you saying you were bought off from your angsty retaliation with just some tickets King? I thought for sure you would be worth more than that. Seems a small fee for a King's ransom."  
Kageyama looked up, relieved at the teasing.  
"The original surprise prize was dinner at the Grand Foi." Kageyama scowled. Tsukishima laughed.

👑🌙


End file.
